Pocałunek śmierciożercy
by Nagualini
Summary: I wojna. Severus, Lucjusz, Narcyza w tle. Tekst po raz pierwszy opublikowany na Mirriel, w październiku 2011 roku.


**Nagualini**

 **POCAŁUNEK ŚMIERCIOŻERCY**

 _Wyrzutki, męty wszelkiej maści,_

 _Złodzieje, zbiry żądne krwi,_

 _Z szaletów miejskich pederaści,_

 _Was proszę też: przebaczcie mi._

Bertolt Brecht

.

 _Grudzień 1979_

Na dole odbywała się właśnie powolna egzekucja, coś bardzo w guście Czarnego Pana. Snape nie wiedział, czyja, i wiedzieć nie chciał. Ostatecznie, to nie był jego problem. Problemem był smród i wrzaski. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, odruchowo rzucając na nie zaklęcie wyciszenia. Pokój był duży, brudny i niemal całkowicie pusty. Przez zapyziałe szyby wpadało światło księżyca, w zasłonach kotłowały się bahanki. Wciskający się przez szczeliny w oknach wiatr poruszał strzępami tapet i przetaczał kłębki kurzu z kąta w kąt. Severus stanął oparty o zdezelowany stół, przyciskając dłoń do czoła i z determinacją próbując nie zwymiotować. Słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi odwrócił się jednak natychmiast, drapieżnie, gotów do ataku lub obrony.

W prostokącie światła stał Lucjusz Malfoy, chwiejąc się lekko i celując w Severusa różdżką.

– Spałeś. Z moją. Żoną.

Snape spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Natychmiast się odprężył, na tyle, na ile to było możliwe.

– Owszem, spałem. Tu wszyscy śpią ze wszystkimi, o ile mi wiadomo. Mógłbyś łaskawie zamknąć drzwi? Obojętne, z której strony?

Wciąż stał oparty o stół, lekko uderzając różdżką o udo. Pamiętał tamtych kilka nocy i wspominał je dobrze. Narcyza była... Cóż, normalna. W tamtym czasie kochanka, która nie wypala ci własnych inicjałów na tyłku, nie proponuje orgii z udziałem skrzatów domowych, albo wzajemnego _Cruciatusa_ dla podkręcenia atmosfery, stanowiła rzadkość. Do dziś gratulował sobie, że w ostatniej chwili udało mu się wyskoczyć z łóżka Bellatrix Lestrange. (Najbardziej zaniepokoił go fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, jak się w nim znalazł. A lubił wiedzieć takie rzeczy.) Cóż, być może gorączkowa rejterada ze spodniami pałętającymi się wokół kostek naraziła go na śmieszność. Ale wolał to, niż rzeczy, których udało mu się uniknąć. Których przezornie nie próbował sobie nawet wyobrażać. Lestrange była psychiczna. A Severus Snape lubił kończyć swoje – wcale nie tak liczne zresztą – erotyczne przygody w jednym kawałku. Jakoś nie pociągał go seks w postaci skrzyżowania rzeźni z wychodkiem. Ostatecznie, ten zestaw miał na co dzień.

Narcyza Malfoy była zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojej starszej siostry – trochę sztywną i mocno zdesperowaną kobietą, ukrywającą rozedrganie pod maską wyniosłości. W tamtym czasie, o ile Severus sobie przypominał, Lucjusz obracał właśnie szurniętą Lestrange (i jakimś cudem wychodził z tego żywy). Cissy zależało chyba głównie na tym, żeby odegrać się na mężu. Była niezbyt wyrafinowaną kochanką, ale jej spokojna rezygnacja i odruchowa czułość, gotowość do podzielenia się ciepłem w tych zimnych czasach – dawały ukojenie. Severus miał szczerą nadzieję, że wzajemne.

Naprawdę nie podejrzewał, że Lucjusz nagle zechce się tym przejąć.

– Malfoy, daj spokój. To było dawno i krótko.

– Odłóż różdżkę, jeśli jesteś mężczyzną! – ryknął Lucjusz (czego on się, u diabła, naćpał?), sam rzucając swoją w kąt pokoju. Jakże nierozsądnie, westchnął Snape. Odłożył jednak różdżkę na pobliskie krzesło i podwinął rękawy szaty. Dwoma długimi krokami znalazł się tuż przy Lucjuszu i złapał go za gardło. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pięść Malfoya trafiła go pod oko. Czerwona mgła zasnuła mu oczy i rzucił się w wir. To było naprawdę dobre. Okładali się nawzajem pięściami i kopniakami, miażdżyli się w uścisku, bijąc na oślep. Przewracając nieliczne meble, uderzając o ściany i o podłogę, dysząc ciężko i plując krwią. Severus w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi o Narcyzę. Walka wręcz, twarzą w twarz, bez maski, bez różdżki – dawała takie samo proste ukojenie, jak przypadkowy seks. To właśnie pomyślał, gdy w końcu upadli w uścisku na ziemię, ociekając potem i z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Potworne to wszystko – wycharczał Lucjusz. Nic nie pozostało do dodania, więc Severus tylko objął go mocniej, już bez śladu agresji.

Nie zdziwił się ani nie poczuł obrzydzenia, czując usta Lucjusza na swoich. Uniósł jedynie brwi, dziwiąc się raczej sobie, gdy zaczął z namysłem i spokojnie oddawać pocałunki. Powolne, głębokie i zrezygnowane. Wydawało mu się, że unosi się gdzieś ponad tą salą, w wirze kurzu pod sufitem, daleki sam sobie, lekki, pozbawiony emocji. Może z wyjątkiem litości, smutku i... tak, czułości. Współczuł sobie, leżącemu na podłodze w poszarpanej szacie. Współczuł pochylonemu nad sobą Malfoyowi, którego ręce coraz bardziej gorączkowo błądziły po jego biodrach. Nie czuł podniecenia. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy policzek Lucjusza oparł się na jego udzie, a dłonie z determinacją zaczęły manipulować przy zapięciu spodni. Mimowolna, bardzo jeszcze nikła reakcja fizjologiczna paradoksalnie sprawiła, że spod sufitu zaczął wracać do siebie. Do nagle odzyskanej kontroli. Erekcja stawała się silniejsza – Malfoy, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z zapięciem, wcisnął właśnie twarz w jego podbrzusze, desperacko całując i pochłaniając ustami napinającą się tkaninę. Severus zagryzł wargi. Uniósł się lekko na lewej dłoni, prawą dotykając rozpalonej twarzy Lucjusza, wzrokiem odnajdując szkliste, nieprzytomne oczy. Westchnął.

– Cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić – powiedział łagodnie, przesuwając palcami po zlepionych krwią jasnych włosach – obawiam się, że mogę nie być w stanie odpłacić ci tym samym.

– Daj spokój, Snape – wychrypiał Malfoy, znów ocierając usta o wybrzuszony rozporek – Chcesz tego.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Przyjmę to. Nie odrzuca się prezentów, nie w takich czasach. Jednak radzę, żebyś się dobrze zastanowił.

Malfoy szarpnął głową, jak uderzony w twarz. Wciąż oddychał z trudem, ale zdołał usiąść.

– Boisz się.

Snape uniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście. W każdej sekundzie. Gdyby nie strach, raczej nie znaleźlibyśmy się w tej... dość skomplikowanej sytuacji.

Dopiero spojrzenie na twarz Lucjusza uświadomiło mu, że może się mylić. Znał swoje powody – dławiąca samotność, oddech śmierci na karku, wstręt do samego siebie. Pewność, że każda z osób, z którymi się styka, może znienacka wbić mu nóż w plecy. Nawet nie z osobistej urazy, nie. Na rozkaz Czarnego Pana, ze strachu – na jedno wychodzi. Jeśli w tym kotle ktoś choć na krótką chwilę zapominał, że jest tylko „albo ty, albo ja", jeśli odsłaniał się, w najprostszym zwierzęcym odruchu próbując połączyć swoje ciało z twoim... Cóż, płeć tego kogoś nie miała wówczas pierwszorzędnego znaczenia. Nie, żeby Severus sypiał z mężczyznami. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby, ani wcześniej, ani – jak się właśnie okazało – teraz. Mimo wszystko pocałunek Lucjusza był najbardziej ludzką rzeczą, jaka mu się ostatnio przytrafiła. Tym gorzej.

Znał swoje powody, ale dopiero w tej chwili zrozumiał powody Malfoya. Gdyby Lucjusz kierował się tymi samymi instynktami, możliwe, że w końcu jednak kochaliby się tej nocy. Albo przynajmniej spróbowali – Snape naprawdę nie był pewien, jak jego ciało zareagowałoby na tę nową i dość nieoczekiwaną propozycję.

Jednak to, co zobaczył w oczach Malfoya – pragnienie, wściekłość, uraza, nienawiść, pragnienie, pragnienie – uświadomiło mu własną pomyłkę. Dla Lucjusza to, co właśnie rozgrywało się w pustym, zasnutym pajęczynami pokoju, nie było zwykłym poszukiwaniem ciepła i zapomnienia. Było sprawą życia lub śmierci. W jego oczach płonęło miesiącami skrywane pożądanie, które dopiero teraz zerwało się z łańcucha. Płonęła gotowość na wszystko.

Niewiarygodne – ten wymuskany elegancik, prefekt strofujący pierwszorocznych, że „włosy w takim stanie" i wyświechtana szata „nie licują z godnością domu Slytherina"... Ten wielbiciel czystej krwi i dobrze skoligaconych rodów, który potrafił robić tak subtelne, nie–dotyczące–nikogo–konkretnego uwagi o „mugolskich korzeniach"... Zadurzył się w swoim cherlawym, szlamowatym młodszym koledze. Orgietki, rzezie, eliksiry oszałamiające i stały kontakt z Tym–Tam musiały wyżreć mu mózg. Razem z gustem, stwierdził Severus zgryźliwie. Jakaś sprężynka pod kopułą naciągnęła zbyt mocno i teraz poszła się strzelać. Żałosne.

I tak bardzo... wygodne, gdyby to odpowiednio wykorzystać.

To by było takie proste – odprężyć się i pozwolić, żeby Lucjusz zrobił to, na co najwyraźniej miał ochotę. Spokojnie obserwować jasną głowę poruszającą się między jego udami, głaskać długie, niemal kobiece włosy... W końcu poddać się krótkiej, intensywnej przyjemności spełnienia. I w sekundę odzyskać spokój. Patrzeć na wciąż rozpalonego Malfoya, błagającego o jeden dotyk, o uwolnienie. I mieć całkowitą, absolutną kontrolę nad tym człowiekiem. Może nawet zdobyłby się na to, żeby z chłodnym wyrachowaniem zanurzyć dłoń w szaty Lucjusza, kilkoma sprawnymi, obojętnymi ruchami pomóc mu osiągnąć rozkosz. Może. Ale to niczego by nie zmieniło. Miałby Malfoya w ręku. Miałby go na własność. Miałby jego ufność, pokorę, wierność. Wiedział to, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, skąd.

Wiedział też coś o sobie. Był skurwysynem. Jak pozostali. I prędzej czy później sprzedałby Lucjusza bez żalu. Pewnie tanio. Słówko szepnięte tu lub ówdzie, może Narcyzie, może któremuś z kolegów. „Ciśnie cię? Zgłoś się do Malfoya, on naprawdę dobrze robi laskę". Nóż po cichu wbity w plecy. Wszystko jest na sprzedaż. Informacje, ploteczki, przepowiednie wariatek, a już na pewno ludzie. Sprzedać Malfoya? Nawet go specjalnie nie lubił. Więc zrobiłby to, z pewnością. „Nie odrzuca się prezentów, nie w takich czasach". Jeśli ktoś pokazuje miękki brzuszek, po prostu w niego kopnij. Zrobiłby to. Zrobiłby, gdyby nie ten pocałunek, czuła rezygnacja, srebrny kurz wirujący pod sufitem.

Był skurwysynem. Ale nie aż takim.

Westchnął. Pora zrobić sobie wroga.

– Przykro mi, Lucjuszu. Nic z tego nie będzie.

– Boisz się – powtórzył ochryple Malfoy – Severus Snape, unikający dam. Severus Snape, z piskiem uciekający z łóżka kobiety. Severus Snape tak grzecznie i tak nieroztropnie odrzucający zaproszenia Czarnego Pana na jego **specjalne** przyjęcia... Każdy doda dwa do dwóch, prawda?

– Zlituj się, Malfoy – w głosie Snape'a zabrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia. – W naszym wspólnym towarzystwie są osoby gotowe przelecieć sklątkę tylnowybuchową, gdyby tylko było to fizycznie wykonalne. Naprawdę sądzisz, że wśród tylu egzotycznych... aberracji... prosty homoseksualizm na kimkolwiek zrobi jakiekolwiek wrażenie?

Lucjusz gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

– Więc... mam rację?

– Obawiam się, że nie. O ile mi wiadomo. Ale gdyby nawet... – teraz słowa opadały miarowo, chłodne, wyważone, każde doskonale na swoim miejscu – świat czarodziejski nie ogranicza się do naszego... sympatycznego kółka. Istnieją bardziej konserwatywne odłamy, gdzie również można spotkać wpływowe osoby. I w ich oczach ja jestem nikim. Samotnym, nieatrakcyjnym towarzysko czarodziejem półkrwi, bez majątku i bez znajomości. Ale ty, Lucjuszu? Posiadacz ziemski z licznymi koneksjami w ministerstwie? Czarodziej czystej krwi, z najlepszego rodu? Żonaty mężczyzna?

Lucjusz przetoczył się na bok, chwytając leżącą na ziemi różdżkę. Rzucił się na Severusa, przyciskając mu ją do gardła.

– Grozisz mi? – syknął.

W głosie Snape'a brzmiało znużenie.

– Nie. Robię ci grzeczność, uświadamiając, który z nas może ponieść bardziej nieprzyjemne konsekwencje naszych ewentualnych... czynności.

Malfoy mocniej przycisnął różdżkę do krtani Severusa. Mięśnie na jego zaciśniętej szczęce drgały niepokojąco.

– Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Nikt, słyszysz?

– Oczywiście – westchnął Snape. – Nawiasem mówiąc, radzę opuścić różdżkę.

– Bo?

– Bo to moja. Obawiam się, że mogłaby cię nie posłuchać... gdybyś jednak spróbował jej użyć.

– Powinienem był skręcić ci kark – warknął Lucjusz.

– Możliwe.

Nieoczekiwanie Malfoy zwiotczał jak szmaciana lalka, powtórnie opadając na ciało Snape'a. Drżał. Różdżka wysunęła się z jego palców, z cichym stuknięciem uderzając o podłogę.

Myśl była szybka jak błysk.

 _Kontroluj emocje. Zdyscyplinuj umysł. Precyzja. Opanowanie._

To, co zamierzał zrobić było... cóż, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Z jednej strony, bardzo wygodnym dla Snape'a rozwiązaniem sytuacji. Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie ich wzajemne stosunki po tym wszystkim.

– Severusie... Nawet nie masz pojęcia... – wyjęczał Malfoy prosto w jego szyję.

 _Lewa dłoń jest słabsza. To nie jest różdżkowa dłoń. Ale trzeba podjąć ryzyko. Nie ma czasu na... Więc lewa._

Z drugiej strony, pomyślał Snape, będzie to niewątpliwie akt miłosierdzia.

– Mam. Wierz mi, mam – szepnął łagodnie. Odrzucenie, upokorzenie, desperacja. Tak. Zdecydowanie, miał o tym więcej pojęcia, niżby sobie życzył.

 _Ostrożnie. Odmierz ostrożnie. Nie chcesz przecież oberwać jeszcze bardziej, prawda?_

Delikatnie uniósł głowę Lucjusza, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Tak, to był ten bardziej miłosierny element całej operacji. Naprawdę nie musiał tego robić. Ale skoro mógł i potrafił? Czarne oczy wpijały się w błękitne, próbując wejść jak najgłębiej. Wyryć ślad trwalszy od zaklęcia.

– Lepiej byś zrobił, nie ufając mi – powiedział bardzo mocno i bardzo cicho. – Nic nie jest warte aż takiego odsłonięcia. Pewne uczucia... trzeba... ukrywać. Bez względu na wszystko.

 _Lewa dłoń dotyka różdżki... Zamyka się na niej._

Lucjusz przymknął oczy. Jego usta na ślepo próbowały odnaleźć prawą dłoń Severusa. Głośno wciągnął powietrze, czując długie, chłodne palce na swoich wargach.

– Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz – powiedział cicho Snape – następnym razem po prostu mnie oszukaj.

Zdziwiły go własne słowa, ale nie miał czasu teraz się nad nimi zastanawiać, bo Lucjusza zdziwiły również. Podniósł zamglony wzrok, w oczach pojawiło się pytanie... Severus chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej.

 _Dłoń unosi różdżkę na wysokość skroni Malfoya. Powoli, ostrożnie. Dotknij._

Lucjusz z cichym jękiem otworzył się na pocałunek. Tak łatwo poddać się zapomnieniu.

Tym razem Severus nie pozwolił sobie na utratę kontroli.

 _Teraz._

– _Obliviate_ – wyszeptał wprost w otwarte usta.

W jednej płynnej, precyzyjnej sekwencji ruchów odrzucił różdżkę, odepchnął twarz Lucjusza i z całej siły uderzył jego ciałem o podłogę. Sekundę później sam na nie upadł.

xxx

Leżeli chwilę, oddychając ciężko.

– Potworne to wszystko – wycharczał Lucjusz.

– Uhm – przyznał Snape, staczając się z jego ciała.

Cisza, bahanki trzepoczące w zasłonach. Wiatr toczy kulę kurzu.

– Zły czas na dzieci.

Snape pytająco uniósł brwi.

– Narcyza jest w ciąży.

– Gratulacje – starannie odmierzona dawka drwiny w głosie.

Lucjusz poderwał się na kolana, chwytając Severusa za szatę na piersi i przyciągając jego twarz do swojej.

– Nawet... nie próbuj... sugerować... – wysyczał. – To moje, rozumiesz? Moje!

Snape wyrwał mu swoją szatę z rąk, otrzepując się zdegustowany.

– A czyje, do cholery, miałoby być? Malfoy, trzy lata studiowałem eliksiry. Wiem, co robić, żeby nie zostać ojcem.

– Pieprz się, Snape – burknął Lucjusz niechętnie. W jego głosie pojawił się jednak cień ulgi.

Severus powoli, uprzejmie skinął głową.

– Nie ma za co.


End file.
